parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/The Brave Engineer (1950)
Cast Version 1 *Thomas as Casey Jones Version 2 (Made By UbiSoftFan94) *Thomas as Casey Jones *Edward as Johnny (Both Have the same number 2) *Sir Topham Hatt as The Ringmaster *The Cow as Cow *Emily as The Lady *Diesel as The Man who Trapped The Lady on the Rails *Other Engines as Other Characters Version 3 (Made by Steam Attack) *James as Casey Jones *Cow as Cow *Bertie as Bandits *Workman as The Bandit with the Dynamite *Conductor as The Conductor *Bill and Ben as The Other Train Version 4 (Made by TrainzMania) *Shubert as Casey Jones *Toad as The Conductor *Cow as Cow *Canadian Locomotive, Jinty, City of Truro, Atlantic Engine, Gresley A3, and Stanier Black 5 as The Bandits *Lightning No. 70019 (Britannia) as a random engine that gets knocked off the track by Shubert *Edward and Eagle as The Double Headed Freight Train *Barry as The Station Master Version 5 (Made by TrainInspector11 G2) *Gordon as Casey Jones *Thomas as The Guard *Percy as Gordon (Just pretend that Percy is Gordon at the water scene) *BlueBell "The Cow" as Bossy *D261 as Bandit *Emily as The Woman on the Tracks *Connor as The Signalman that catch the Woman *Sailor John as The Bandit with Dynamite *Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman as The Other Bandits *Patchwork Hiro as Gordon (Just pretend that Hiro is Gordon at the scene where all of the parts fly off) *Donald and Douglas as The Twin Freight Trains *Henry as The Station Master at the End (and as a random engine that gets knocked off the track by Gordon) Version 6 (Made by T&F MLP & PP Yes D&F N &PJM No) *Percy as Casey Jones *Sheep as Cow Version 7 *Henry as Casey Jones *Percy as The Conductor *Cow as Cow *Diesel 10 as Bandit *Emily as The Woman on the Tracks *Toby as The Signalman that catches the woman *Devious Diesel as The Bandit with Dynamite *Troublesome Trucks as Other Bandits *James and Edward as The Double Headed Slow Freight Train *Thomas as The Station Master at the End *Oliver as a Random Engine That Gets Knocked Off The Track By Henry Version 8 *Edward as Casey Jones *Toby as The Conductor *BlueBell as Bossy *Spencer as Bandit *Molly as The woman on the Tracks *Thomas as The Signalman that catches the woman *Diesel 10 as Bandit with Dynimate *Den, Dart, Sidney, Dennis, Splatter, and Dodge as The Other Bandits *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Freight Train *James as The Station Master at the End *Percy as a Random Engine that gets knocked off the track by Edward Version 9 *Murdoch as Casey Jones *Sir Topham Hatt as The Conductor *Cow as Cow *Sailor John as Mustache Man *Rosie as Woman on the Tracks *Smudger as Bandit with Dynimate *Season 1 Trucks as The Other Bandits *Percy, Duck, and Thomas as The Twin Freight Trains *Edward as The Station Master at the End Version 10 *Thomas as Casey Jones *Sir Topham Hatt as The Conductor *Cow as Cow *Diesel as Bandit *Emily as Woman on the Tracks *Percy as The Signalman that catches the woman *Vinnie as Bandit with Dynimate *Troublesome Trucks as Other Bandits *Duck and Oliver as The Twin Freight Trains *Gordon as a Random Engine that gets knocked off the tracks by Thomas Version 11 (GWR 11 Productions) *Q1 as Casey Jones (with blue tank engine as an extra) *Engines as Other Characters *Bird as Cow *Evil Engines as Bandits *Thomas and Percy as The Twin Freight Trains *Shadow as Conductor *Tails as Stationmaster *Vector as Engineer Version 12 *Thomas as Casey Jones *Cow as Cow *Sir Topham Hatt as The Conductor *Diesel as Mustache Villain *Emily as Woman *Smudger as Bandit with Dynimate *Foolish Freight Cars as Other Bandits *Edward and James as The Double Headed Freight Train Twins *Sir Robert Norramby as The Station Master *Other Characters as Other Characters Version 13 *James as Casey Jones *Sir Topham Hatt as The Station Master Version 14 (Made By Ethyn Amat) *Casey Jones as Himself *Thomas as Johnny *Signalman as Himself *Cow as Herself *Roley as The Mustache Guy *Woman as Herself *Signalman Catching Lady as Himself *The Bandits as Themselves *Pingu as The Conductor Version 15 *James as Casey Jones Version 16 *James as Casey Jones *Bill and Ben as The Double Headed Slow Freight Train *The Conductor as The Guard Version 17 *Hiro as Casey Jones Version 18 *Percy as Casey Jones Version 19 *Edward as Casey Jones *Sir Robert Norramby as The Conductor *Bluebell as Bossy *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Dennis as The Bandits *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Other Train Version 20 *Thomas as Casey Jones *Edward as Johnny (both have no. 2) *Sir Topham Hatt as Ringmaster *Cow as Cow *Emily as Lady *Diesel as Man *Other Engines as Other Characters Category:Parodies Category:The Brave Engineer (1950) Category:The Brave Engineer (1950) parodies